Children Of The Moon The Legacy Of Two Sisters
by Irony-Amunet
Summary: The Vilage hidden below the Lake, only to be seen in the pale moonlight is raided and destroyed by Sound Ninja. Two sisters manage to escape and find themselves in Konoha dazed and lost,will they find friends or make enemies? Character Bio's on profile!
1. Who Are They?

Disclaimer- WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! If we did... we'd rule the world!

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, the water rocked and swelled with great force as the village below its chaotic surface was shattered to bits. They struck out of nowhere, sneaking in below the moon's light and painting the village red. It was an out-numbered battle, the villagers fought to their abilities but it was useless, the sound ninja were just too strong. Those that were still alive fled for their lives, passing through the portal hidden amongst the reeds, everyone scattered in different directions out of instinct. Exhausted and heart-broken two sisters managed to escape from their bloody-fate… running all through the night until they collapsed in front of two large wooden gates to the next village.

* * *

The Sun rose over the great Village Hidden in the leaves, as an older, more mature Naruto and Jiraiya slowly walk back to Naruto's home village. They stopped, looking around… something ominous was in the air… and it was close. 

"Be on your guard Pervy-Sage" Naruto growled as they advanced towards the gates, finding two battered and bloody bodies laying face down in front of Konoha's gates.

"Pervy-Sage! Look!" Naruto cried, as he stood there stunned by the sight that lay before him.

Jiraiya hurried over to them, bending down and checking their pulses "Naruto, don't just stand there! Get over here and help me with them, they're still alive!" Jiraiya barked as he picked up their limp bodies,

Naruto nodded and bounded over to his sensei "Go ahead and warn the medical core about our two new guests" Jiraiya ordered as he watched Naruto bound ahead through the village.

He looked down at the girls in his arms… they were both very beautiful… and from the Luna village. He frowned as he ran off after Naruto… what were two girls from the Luna village doing here? He zipped over to the hospital, finding two stretchers waiting for the two bodies he carried.

"Get them healed up quickly. This must be an emergency…" Jiraiya growled as he looked over at Naruto who watched as the girls were rushed off

"Who were they?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his sensei

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head "Worry about that later… I want you to stay here and keep an eye on these girls" Jiraiya ordered, Naruto gawked at the silver haired shinobi "But Pervy-Sage!!!" Naruto groaned in protest but Jiraiya quickly silenced him "Not right now Naruto. You will follow my orders since I'm your sensei got that?" Jiraiya growled, he needed to get over to see Tsunade… this wasn't good.

Naruto muttered something under his breath but nodded "Alright… I'll be back in a little while" Jiraiya sighed as he was walked over to the head nurse "Listen closely" He sighed as he looked at the woman who was slightly shocked that he was talking to her "If those girls wake up before I return… I want them contained and restrained until further notice. And NO guests of ANY kind besides me, the Hokage, and Naruto" Jiraiya demanded as he looked down at the brown haired woman who was nodding furiously "Yes sir! I'll get those orders to all the staff!" She cried as she ran off, Jiraiya nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed as he sat down in an empty room with two beds, the girls he was supposed to be looking over were getting healed up right now and who knew how long it would take!

"Man… Pervy-Sage always gives me dumb orders like I'm still a kid!" Naruto grumbled as he sat back on the bed, looking out the window at the bright shining sun and the clear blue sky… he was back in the village and no one even knew it!

"Man this sucks" Naruto sighed as he looked out into the distance… wondering what the heck was so special about those two girls.

Jiraiya walked into the Hokage's building, sighing as his brows furrowed together like always when he was deep in thought. He walked down the long curved hallways until he came to the Hokage's office. He knocked and stepped inside, finding his teammate buried in paper work. "Well… look who's finally returned" Tsunade smirked as she looked up, he golden eyes piercing his own dark eyes.

Jiraiya smirked and looked from Tsunade to Shizune "Well… I figured that it was time for Naruto to return home" He sighed

Shizune and Tsunade's eyes both lit up "Naruto's home?" Shizune exclaimed as she looked around, her smile slowly fading "Where is he?" She asked as she looked at him,

He sighed "He's at the hospital… which is why I came to talk to you Tsunade" His eyes darkened as he slowly walked forward

Tsunade raised a curious eyebrow "Oh? What is he hurt?" She asked

Jiraiya shook his head no "He's there keeping watch over some… new guests" Jiraiya sighed as he stretched.

Tsunade looked up "Guests?" She asked

He nodded "We found them this morning when we were coming home… two young girls from the Luna Village" Tsunade's eyes opened wide as she stared at her former teammate "The Luna Village? But I thought they cut all ties…" She gasped

He nodded his brows furrowing further "I know… and that's why it's so weird… something must have happened for them to send two ninjas" He sighed as he looked at Tsunade who nodded in agreement "Were they in decent condition?" Tsunade asked as she stood up

He shook her head no "They were bloodied up… and their chakara was really low… I don't know what happened but they were definitely battling something or someone" He sighed as he shrugged "But… until they wake up I guess we'll just have to wait and wonder" He smirked as he looked down at Tsunade who also seemed deep in thought

"I suppose you're right… Shizune, I want you to go and inform Sakura that she's got new orders. Tell her that she is to go and assist Naruto and wait until those girls wake up and then come and inform me. And no one, I mean NO ONE is to see those girls besides us, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, and the staff that is needed, understand?" Tsunade barked, Shizune nodded and ran off to find Tsunade's new apprentice.

Jiraiya sighed and looked over at Tsunade who had her eyes closed "So what do you plan to do with the new guests once they wake up?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair "I don't know… I'll let them stay until they're fully healed and then we'll question them" She sighed, she didn't know exactly what to do… the Luna village was very independent and she had only heard of it in stories from other travelers that had happened to stumble upon the village hidden amongst the waves.

"Well… I'll be getting back to Naruto if you don't mind" Jiraiya smiled as he turned and left, leaving the 5th Hokage all alone to bear with her thoughts.

Naruto sat there, looking around bored out of his mind as he waited for the girls to be healed, what was taking them so long?!

"Naruto?" A familiar voice called out, his hopes perked up as he jumped up, finding a tall, pink haired girl walk into the room.

"SAKURA!" He cried in delight as he half tackled half hugged her. She laughed as she flew back into the wall, the blonde haired ninja jumped and hugged her.

"Naruto! It's been a while" She laughed as he got off her and helped her up

"I know. I see you've grown" He grinned as he looked at her, she had definitely grown, and become stronger too he guessed.

She nodded and looked at him, noticing his change of clothes and how tall he was "Naruto! Look you're taller then me!" She gasped as she measured herself to him

He grinned and nodded "I know… it's been a few years remember" He teased, she nodded and looked fondly at Naruto… he had grown so much!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 

Read&&Review!


	2. Awaken To A Surprise

Disclaimer- WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! If we did... we'd rule the world!

* * *

"Naruto! Look you're taller then me!" She gasped as she measured herself to him, he grinned and nodded 

"I know… it's been a few years remember" He teased, she nodded and looked fondly at Naruto… he had grown so much!

They sat there talking about how much they each had grown and trained with their tough sensei's, laughing at old memories, and reminiscing on the good old times… before he left.

The door flew open as medical ninja ran inside, carrying two stretchers in, each with a girl in it from before. Sakura gasped as she looked at the girls… who were they?

"MOVE!" One of the ninja barked as the prepared to move you from the stretcher to the bed, Naruto and Sakura hopped out of the way as they watched the medical ninja wheel in the I.V. carts and heart monitors. They were both unconscious, though they looked a lot better then when he had first seen them, Naruto noted as he watched them fix both girls up with oxygen masks before checking the bandages and leaving them alone.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked as she motioned to the two girls, Naruto sighed and shrugged "Beats me, me and Pervy-Sage found them this morning, we brought them here and then he left me to watch over them" Naruto groaned… he wanted to see everyone so badly! And show off how he'd become so much stronger then before!

Sakura sighed and nodded before sitting down on the cold room's tiled floor, Naruto sank down the wall to sit next to him… this was going to be a long day. Jiraiya walked in, finding the two fast asleep on the floor, he looked over at the two girls who were unconscious but seeming to grow quite stronger.

"Geez if someone put you on guard duty and there was enemy in the area… they would slip right through your fingers" Jiraiya laughed as he kicked Naruto's foot. Naruto jumped up, finding his sensei standing in front of him "Oh… Pervy-Sage it's only you" He yawned as he sank back down to the floor

Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he glared at Naruto "Stop calling me that! I told you its Master-Jiraiya! M-A-S-T-E-R JIRAIYA" He spelled out as he glared down at Naruto who rolled his eyes and then closed them "Yeah whatever… those girls won't be up for a while… what ever they were fighting in it was pretty serious and knocked them out pretty good" Naruto sighed as leaned over and rested his head on Sakura's shoulder. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, he needed to go and talk to the head nurse.

He found her sitting at the front desk bickering with some person about visiting hours

"I'm sorry sir! We cannot allow you to visit your father right now!" She cried as she slammed her fists down on the desk, she hated it when people harassed her; there was nothing she could do about it!

"Excuse me sir… I really do have some important business with this lovely lady… please come back another time and visit your father and stop bugging this woman, she can't do anything about it" Jiraiya sighed as he leaned on the desk, the man glared at him but nodded and stormed out.

"Thank you… You don't know how much you just helped me" She sighed as she sat back down in her chair

He smiled and nodded "No problem miss I'm always willing to help out a pretty lady" He swooned

She laughed and blushed "Geez Master Jiraiya, you sure do know how to make a woman blush" She giggled

He grinned "It's one of my specialties" He bragged.

She laughed and sighed, "Well, I guess that you didn't just come to flirt with me Master Jiraiya… how can I help you?" She asked as she looked at him.

His smile faded slightly as he looked down at her "I suppose you're right… I want to be informed immediately when those girls wake up, understand?" he asked

She nodded "Yes Sir Master Jiraiya!" She smiled

Jiraiya nodded and walked out "Thanks for doing this for me" He smiled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Three days later and still nothing, Jiraiya and Tsunade were getting worried that maybe the girls wouldn't snap out of it. Jiraiya was snoozing soundly in the corner, he had let Naruto and Sakura go for a little while to take a break from the boring hospital room.

"Hey… look I was assigned to protect you! We're not here to hurt you!" He cried, she glared at him and then Sakura who was watching you curiously.

Suddenly a large powerful kick met Naruto's jaw, sending him flying through the wall and out into the yard "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" The girl roared, anger and adrenaline coursing through her freshly revived body. Naruto lay in the grass, stunned and confused… why were they attacking him?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Second chapter! 

Read&&Review!


End file.
